


Pretty-Boy Princess

by NightlordKrusnik



Series: Pretty-Boy Princess [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chill XV, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, IgNoct, Implied HighSpecs, Just Enough to Tie Together, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rule 63, implied Gladnis, porn with minor plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlordKrusnik/pseuds/NightlordKrusnik
Summary: After a life-changing experience in Pitioss, Noctis needs some comfort. Ignis is just the man for the job.





	Pretty-Boy Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For the Impure Bitches in the Chill XV

Pretty-boy Princess

Chapter 1: Always Here for You

Author: NightlordKrusnik

Beta: Twitchy_Pendulum

 

Noctis clambered quickly down the hallway as the giant stone structure rotated around, narrowly managing to reach the end before the angle became too steep. He rounded the corner and took a quick breath, waiting for the stone to rotate again so he could continue. This damn maze was a nightmare, even without the daemons that normally hounded him and his friends in ruins like these. “Where are they anyway?” he wondered aloud, “They were right behind me before I got in here.”

As soon as the stone began moving he did too, climbing and ending up on the outer face of the edifice. As soon as everything stopped moving he took a good look around. He was chest high to an enormous statue of a beautiful woman. Not seeing anywhere else to go, the prince backed up, and took a running leap across the chasm to the statue’s… er, breasts.

Apparently he’d done the right thing however, the statue began tipping backwards. Noctis worried as it picked up speed, stumbling when the giant carved stone slowed suddenly, throwing his arms out to break his fall.

The moment his hand met the marble a flash bloomed forth. Pain lanced through his head for a moment before he fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis awoke sometime later, groggy and feeling like he had a hangover. He was somehow back at the entrance he noticed, brushing the hair from his face. _What in the world_ , he wondered, _why is my hair so long_? Now that the haze of sleep was clearing, his shirt and pants felt tight around the chest and hips too. Looking down his arms and hands were more slender and delicate. And he had… breasts. _Nice ones too_ , he thought for a moment, before the implications set in and he began to freak a bit.

“How…? This doesn’t make any sense. Just what _happened_ to me?!” even his voice had changed to a more feminine lilt. He finally managed to get to his feet… _her feet_? “Gotta find the guys, this is too weird.” Noctis stumbled off, out into the late-day sun, a bit unsteady in his now too big shoes.

Rounding the corner he was relieved to see the three of them safe, sitting just down the steps leading up to the ruins. Unsure of his new body, he didn’t risk the jump over the gap to the steps, opting to slide down off the edge to the ground below. Already his friends were rushing over, but they slowed as he recovered and stood, finally getting a proper look.

“Noctis? Are you alright?” Ignis asked worriedly.

“Whoa, Noct, uh…” began Gladio.

“Noct… You’re _hot_!” exclaimed Prompto.

“Prompto that’s quite enough,” Ignis scolded, “What happened in there Noct?”

Seeing his friends again was a comfort, Ignis’ calm demeanor even more so. “I d-don’t really know, Iggy. That place is so _strange_ , like a maze trying to tell a story with each room.” He took a breath, remembering the moving skull wall. But at Ignis’ encouraging look he continued on. “Deep inside, I had to jump on this giant statue of a woman, but I lost my balance and there was this flash of light. I was knocked out and when I came to, I was back at the entrance and I looked like,” he gestured at himself, “ _this_.”

“Not complaining,” Gladio said softly.

“Right?” Prompto agreed with a laugh.

Noctis growled and punched them both in the arm, which only made them laugh harder.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, which seemed to shine with glare in the light, the barest hint of a smile playing on his lips. “He is certainly easier on the eyes, now. And such lovely hair too.”

“Specs! You too?” Noctis stomped off a short ways, pouting. Bad enough his whole body changed without them teasing him about it, on top of everything else. It was distressing, not having them with him in the ruins, searching through the dark alone. In fact, “What happened to you guys? You were right behind me coming up here, but once I got inside you were gone? And how long was I in there?”

The laughter continued a moment longer before devolving into embarrassed chuckles. The three shot glances at each other, and Noctis put his hands on his hips with impatience. Prompto was the first to speak up, “Well, you in there for about a day-and-a-half. We were starting to get worried, man. But, uh, as for why we didn’t follow you…” He trailed off uncertainly.

Ignis sighed, “It is rather embarrassing, Noct. But when we get close to the ruins we… well it is terribly embarrassing. But we forget how to jump.”

The three looked sheepish. Noct couldn’t stand it, he burst out laughing long and hard. “Come on guys, let’s get out of here.”

 

Back at the Regalia, Ignis paused a moment, “Are you sure we should be leaving, Noct? The key to returning you to your original self may well lie back within those ruins.”

Noctis nodded, “You could be right Iggy, but I’m not ready to go back inside right now.” The thought of it sent shivers down her… _his_ back. He would have to steel himself before trying again. As much as he’d really like to be male again.

“Well, then perhaps we should make for Lestallum? There may be something we can learn there. Not to mention we need to get you some better fitting clothing.”

Noctis looked down once more, he was straining against his shirt, it was true. “Yeah, I definitely need some, if this is how I’m gonna be for a while. Let’s get going before the sun sets.”

Prompto enthusiastically cheered, “Let’s get back to Lestallum and real beds!” as the four climbed in and took off from the small landing strip.

~*~*~*~*~

“I understand, thank you Miss Aurum,” Ignis finished his call and turned back to the others leaning against the car on the side of the road. “Cindy says the magitek core must have come loose, probably from a rough landing.” He shot a pointed look at Noctis, who at least had the sense to look remorseful. Continuing on he told them, “Unfortunately she is busy with other work and won’t be able to get out here until two days from now at least.”

“Awwwwww,” Prompto whined, looking up at the fading light, “Does that mean…?”

“Yup,” replied Gladio with a laugh, “camp tonight. Luckily a Haven isn’t too far east of here. If we don’t waste any time we can make it before it gets dark.”

The four set off quickly, with only a minor grumbling from the bubbly blonde. Luckily they met with no monsters or Imperials. Noctis’ feet were aching from the ill-fitting shoes, and by the time they reached the Haven he was in a bad mood, both from the pain and the situation.

Prompto was quick to cheer his best friend up, “Hey, Noct, it’ll be alright. Come play King’s Knight with me and Gladio, and Iggy can make that rice bowl with the egg that you like so much. Right Iggy?”

The chamberlain nodded, “Just so, Prompto. I’ll have it ready in a bit. We’ll figure something out Noct, try not to dwell on it.”

He set about making their dinner and Noctis realized he was starving, he hadn’t had anything to eat in over a day. Gladio decided to start setting up the tent before he could join them in King’s Knight, stopping halfway through with an awkward cough.

“Hey, Noct? Do you want me to set up another tent for you. Ya know, since…” Gladio trailed off almost embarrassed.

All at once the camp sounded too quiet to Noct and she, _he dammit!_ felt tears well up, threatening to run down his face. “I… I don’t,” words failed and to the others he looked like nothing more than a lost woman, and he knew it.

It was Ignis that cut the silence. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary Gladio,” he said softly but firmly. “Noct is Noct. In the body of a man or a woman, Noctis is still the same person we grew up with and we shouldn’t treat him any differently, wouldn’t you agree?”

The conviction in his voice stunned the others for a few moments, before Noct barked out a laugh through his tears and wiped his face. “Thanks Iggy, you’re right. I’m still me. Even if I have an incredible pair of tits now.” That broke the spell, all of them breaking into laughter. Teasing words of agreement were thrown around, and Noct felt normal again, at least a bit. But it was enough, with his friends. Or her friends. As long as they were together, maybe it didn’t matter for now.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Noctis lay awake still. Sleep refused to come. In the tent with his friends, his mind wouldn’t quiet. Instead he couldn’t help but just feel aroused, _very_ aroused. It was agonizing. Every passing minute his breath became more ragged. _Maybe if I just touch here_ , he thought, remembering what he’d seen in his porn collection, and sliding a hand into his pants. A small moan escaped through his lips at the contact and he bit his lip to keep from crying out further. Slipping a finger between his lips down there, searching for that nub of pleasure near the top, his breathing grew heavy.

A hand squeezed his shoulder gently and Noctis nearly screamed if he hadn’t been biting his lip. Turning his head he saw Ignis raise a finger to his lips, then point outside. Embarrassed at being caught, Noctis nodded and headed out, very aware that Iggy was only in his boxers right behind him.

Ignis sat him down in a camp chair, pulling another around to sit across from him. A few feet away, the campfire had died down to embers and the blue light of the runes inscribed in the Haven cast them in an ethereal light. “Can’t sleep, Noct? Are you alright?” Ignis asked softly, aware of Gladio and Prompto sleeping.

 _Am I alright?_ he wondered. _No… I am very much not alright_. But Ignis was one of his best friends. “Iggy,” he began hoarsely, “I don’t know why…” He squirmed and rubbed his legs together. “I’m going crazy in there, I just…”

Ignis looked thoughtful for just a moment, “I see, your body must be reacting to our pheromones.”

Noct wailed softly at that, “What do I do Iggy? I’m afraid if I try and take care of it… what will you guys think of me?”

“You mean will we think of you as a woman? Does it matter Noct? I meant what I said before dinner. Man or woman, you are still Noctis and we care for you. We’ve always been here for you and always will be.” A small pause, “Now take off your pants, I’ll help you.”

Noct’s jaw dropped slightly, wondering if his friend was joking. Looking at him, Noctis could appreciate the elegant but dangerous lines in Ignis’ body, sitting there in almost nothing. A tingle went down her spine, and certainly Noct felt very much a woman looking at him now. Her nipples strained against the fabric of her shirt and her breathing hitched. Slowly, her thumbs hooked beneath the elastic of her pants and boxers, pushing them down.

Iggy’s glasses seemed to flash as he stood and crossed over to her, “Relax Noct, and open your legs.”

She quivered a little, hearing the hunger behind the propriety. “Iggy, I…”

“Relax,” he ordered once more, kneeling and gently spreading her open himself. “Believe me Noct, if I can satisfy both Gladio and Aranea, then whichever body you’re in, I’m sure can take care of you.”

Before Noct could respond his mouth closed over her womanhood, tongue probing at her core. A moan tore from her throat before she could think and she clamped a hand over her mouth in an effort to keep quiet. He raised his head a little, focusing on the button of nerves there and Noct’s head fell back, hair falling down the back of the chair. Her free hand came up of its own accord and slipped under the fabric of her shirt to play with her nipple. Muffled whines worked their way between her fingers at Ignis’ gentle bites and licks.

Very soon she felt a pressure building in her abdomen, and bucked her hips slightly against him. When he pulled back she nearly cried out, but he silenced her with a finger running along the inside of her lower lips, coating it in her fluids. He trailed further down and her breath became ragged, quivering as his lubricated fingers spread her ass.

“Ready, Noct?” Ignis asked her softly, not really waiting for an answer before sliding a finger inside her. Noct moaned in both surprise and pleasure, his slender finger reaching deep inside her, and bucked harder, into his waiting mouth. Pleasure assaulting her from front and back, her own hand working at her breasts, the pressure redoubled within her and then again.

“Ignis,” she moaned out, her mind floating into ecstasy, “Ignis. Ignis. Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy…” Finally the pressure burst free and her orgasm sang through her, past her hand and out into the darkness. Her hands fell to her sides and she leaned back in the chair, panting. “That was amazing… shit,” she said between breaths.

“Not done yet,” he told her, laying a blanket out and lifting her out of the chair. On the ground she could only look up at him, at her arousal on his face, at the evidence of his arousal in his boxers, and at the proof when he pulled them down. With a wave of lust she realized she wanted more. Her love that she’d had always had before for the other three shifting to accommodate her new body and desires. “Specs, I want you,” she said simply, taking her shirt off as well.

She was rewarded by Ignis kneeling next to her and flipping her over. His weight pressed against her back, warm and firm, as his cock pressed against her nicely rounded ass. A flutter went through her, “Ignis, I don’t know if…”

His teeth on her ear cut her off, his breathing sending shivers down her body. “If it hurts, then tell me,” he whispered to her as he nipped at the skin of her neck, “but you should be nicely stretched out now.” He pressed harder into her.

Noct gasped, it did hurt, but only a little. Ignis took his time filling her with his length, and her legs were quivering by the time he was fully inside her. His right hand came up to fondle her breast, and his left came up in an attempt to cover her cries of pleasure. Just as slowly as he entered her, he pulled out, and then in again. After a few thrusts his pace steadied, and she moaned hard into his hand. Her hand reached underneath her body to her clit, rubbing small circles in time with his thrusting.

Soon each thrust became more insistent, more urgent, and his breathing hitched in her ear. She could tell he was close and began to thrust back against him as her orgasm built as well. He groaned but kept his pace. “Noct… he whispered urgently and a flood of heat rushed inside her. The sensation was too intense and drove her own orgasm over the edge, crying out his name.

 

They lay there for a few minute as his erection fell and slipped out of her, taking the brunt of his weight on his elbows. Noct sighed in contentment, languishing in the afterglow and the warm night breeze that cooled the sweat from their skin. They’d only grown closer as they had grown older, Noct realized, and now she felt closer to him than ever, knowing he would always be there for her.

She rolled over beneath him and kissed his cheek. Something he had said earlier came back to her. “So, Specs… Gladio _and_ Aranea?”

He chuckled down at her. “Not at the same time, I’m afraid. Stories for another time though. Let’s get you cleaned up and back in the tent before you catch cold. We have a ways to go tomorrow if we’re going to Lestallum on foot. Can’t have you getting sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, my first public work in years! And my first public smut EVER. Hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
